What If?
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: Summary:- What if Lucy had met the person she was supposed to marry? What if it was Jellal Fernandess? What if after she ran to FairyTail she met Mystogan? What if Mystogan fell for her? What if Jellal fell for her? What should Lucy do? [JelLu or MystLu depends on the the readers demands!]
1. Chapter 1

**What? Oh shut up! Let me do as I please. Oh and follow me on twitter guys. **

/LovelyRaksha

* * *

**Summary:- What if Lucy had met the person she was supposed to marry? What if it was Jellal Fernandess? What if after she ran to FairyTail she met Mystogan? What if Mystogan fell for her? What if Jellal fell for her? What should Lucy do?**

"Milady, your father request your presence at his personal workplace right the moment." A maid entered her room and bowed before delivering an odd message from his father.

"My presence? Now?" Lucy asked uncertainly and the maid nodded. "I understand. You may resume your duty and thank you." The maid bowed once again and left the room.

_My presence? What does he want to see me for? This is so…peculiar. Ugh, whatever. I should get going._ Lucy thought as she was walking around the big mansion to his father personal office.

As she arrived in front of his father's office door she knocked and wait for the door to be opened for her. It is not like she can't do it herself but it is…._etiquette_…as her father would have insisted.

As the door opened Lucy walked in and saw her father chatting merrily with someone sited in front of him. A teenage blue-haired boy stood beside the person who is sited in front of her father.

The sound of the door being open distract the attention of the three people. Lucy was mesmerize by the looks of teenage blue-haired boy and kept her eyes on him as she walked behind her father.

"Ah! Lucy. Meet my good friend and business partner. Sieghart Fernandess. This is his only son Jellal Fernandess." My father introduced them to me. "This is my only daughter, Lucy Heartfilia." My father said to them.

I nodded at the both of them and smiled. The father look quite alike with his son except he has the more matured adult-like face. He smiled back. His son just looked at me with cold eyes not responding or saying anything.

"Lucy this guy will be betrothed to you in a few weeks time." My father said calmly as if awaiting for a storm to come.

_Wait…..did I heard that correctly? Betrothed to me? In a few weeks?_

"What?!" I shouted shocked.

My father nodded understandingly through my shock._ Understandingly? As if._

"Jellal will be staying here from now on or if you want too you can stay in their manor until the wedding ceremony which will be in a few months time. For now you should stay together and get to know each other better." My father explained carefully to me.

"Well I prefer that this brat here to stay in Heartfilia manor since I got some outside business to attend to and if I were you, Jude, I would put them in the same room so that they can learn to get use to it." Sieghart said while chuckling and his suggestion and earned an approval grin from Jude.

"If you say so, Sieghart. Well Lucy please guide him to your bedroom chambers and make him feel…..comfortable." With that last word Jude dismissed them and Sieghart nodded at them both.

Lucy nodded and walked to Jellal and gave a little slight bow. Jellal took his belonging with him following Lucy around the huge manor.

Lucy opened the door to her bedroom and welcome him in. Lucy's bedroom was very serene. It had the hint of a room belonging to a girls room but not too much to make a boy feel uncomfortable staying in that room.

Jellal tossed his bag aside and stared into Lucy causing her to shiver under his gaze and he smirked.

"So you're the whiney princess that ruined my chances. You know what? I despise you. If you didn't existed then my father would have let me marry the girl I love! Not some weak girly dumb blonde." He expressed his hatred at her.

"Well sorry. You think I want to get married to a judgemental jerk? You think I don't want to choose the person to love and live forever with?" Lucy said with a scornful expression._ Who does this guy think he is? How dare he judge me like that whilst he didn't know who I am yet._

"If you do then you would have protested about this marriage just then."

"So why didn't you?" Lucy shot back.

He paused for awhile and continued in a low voice. "My father…is a cruel man. He has the power and money to hurt her and I cannot risk that."

Lucy kept quiet but then he continued. "So I couldn't do anything to object this but you could. A whiney princess like must have nothing to she kept important. Everything is trash. I met a lot of rich girls that are not even half rich as you but they treated everything they own as trash."

An angry tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead but she decided not to say anything to calm down and not to set Taurus on self-assuming jerk.

Jellal smirked as Lucy kept quiet and turned around. He knew that he couldn't be wrong. The only girl in this world that isn't materialistic is Erza and perhaps most of the FairyTail guild girls.

A knock came from the door and pink-haired maid with shackles on both of her wrist entered. "Another chamber has been prepared for Lucy and her future fiancee to accomadate. I shall escort the both of you there after I packed, Lucy's belonging."

_Virgo?! Shit! I hope she doesn't tell Loke about this whole thing. Did she appeared with her own powers to get through the gate?_

"Thank you, er...Valerie." Lucy nodded. After a few minutes Virgo had finished packing a bag of clothes and a smaller bag that contains Lucy's favourite books.

"I shall now escort you two to the chamber." Virgo said and took Lucy's bag with her and walked with Lucy and Jellal trailing behind.

"Valerie! I can take care of the bags on my own." Lucy said walking next to one of her favourite spirit.

"But brother insisted on treating you like a princess and so I must."

Lucy sighed and said in a low voice not to be overheard by Jellal. "He should have told Aquarius to not be so scary with me instead." As soon as she said that she felt her water bearer key glowing and rattling. Lucy regretted her words and paled.

"We're here. Please enter the room." Virgo handed Lucy the bag which puzzled Lucy but acted nonchalant about.

As soon as the two of them are inside the room the door was closed and they locked in. Lucy was shocked and tried to open the door handle which was of course fruitless.

_Shit. I should have known that he is just that determine._ Lucy cursed under her breath. _And Virgo is so not damn helping!_

In the room was a king-sized bed and a couch, a bathroom, a big closet and three drawers, a kitchen and food cabinet and fridge that contained food stored in them, a 36-inch television and some indoor games. Lucy groaned in frustration. She knew they were going to be locked in here until the ceremony where they will be betrothed.

"Well this is a shitty situation." Jellal cursed.

Lucy groaned in frustration and flopped down at the bed. "I get the bed. You sleep on the couch."

"Wha-! Hey, you're the one who should sleep on the couch. Don't you know how to treat a guest?"

Lucy huffed. This guy is really starting to annoy her. She decided to ignore him an cook something to eat. It was almost dinnertime anyway.

"Oi, cook for me." Jellal called.

"Why should I?"

"Cause you're the female here isn't that a woman's job?" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

Lucy snorted but then grinned evilly. Thankfully her back was faced against Jellal so he didn't notice her expression. Lucy had thought up of a brilliant idea.

_I will make it as if I was the worst wife candidate ever. I rather not be married to such a jerk._

* * *

**Read Slave To Lover nya! Read It is Already Destined too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy cooked some scrambled eggs and put a lot of salt, she fried some drummet and put the fire on max, and when she maked a pot of tea instead of sugar she put salt in it. She makes a cup of tea for herself that is safe to drink and some scrambled egg that is edible and puts it on her plate. Lucy also had cooked some rice although it almost turned into porridge.

Lucy readied the food on the table and begun eating. Jellal came and took his plate and a cup to pour the tea. He took a bit of a scrambled egg and a drummet. He look doubtfully at the rice.

When he tried tasting the egg he spat it out. "Bleargh, fuck. What is that?"

"Scrambled egg obviously."

"Why is it so damn salty? Ugh! Nevermind I'll just eat the drummet." He grumbled.

He took a bite at the drummet and it was still raw inside although it look golden outside.

"You are terrible at cooking." Jellal noted.

Lucy continue eating her edible food and shrugged. "Cook yourself then." Lucy had just finished her foor and drink and washes her plate.

"No doubt I will. Or I'll die of food poisoning."

Lucy ignored him and went to get her towel and went inside the bathroom to find some personal and quiet times.

_Ugh. What's his problem? Oh how I wish I ran away from home long ago. But damn he is so hot and good-looking. I wonder…who is the lucky girl that he loves so much._

When Lucy finished taking bath and dried her body she realizes she forgot to bring a set change of clothes with her as well.

Lucy blushed at the thought of going out there and search for her nightgown and undergarments while in only a small towel. She steeled herself as to not blush and not think of anything about it.

She walked out of the bathroom.

"What took you so l-" Jellal's sentence was cut off when he saw the almost naked Lucy and _damn isn't she sexy._ "P-p-put some cl-clothes o-on!" Jellal tried to yelled but stuttered.

"Well that is what I'm trying to do." Lucy took out her undergarments and nightgown.

Jellal have nothing left to say and try not to let Lucy see that he was having a major hard on from glimpse of skin that was exposed. Her ass's cheeks, those amount of cleaveage and her pure white skin.

It didn't help that the choice of cloth Virgo had chosen was mostly lacy undergarments and see-through short nightgowns. Lucy acted nonchalant about it although she is very embarssed.

Lucy plopped down on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Oi, blondie. Get out of the bed."

"My name is Lucy! And no. You get the couch I get the bed." Lucy said.

"No way. I'll get stiff neck." Jellal said a bit loudly.

Lucy groaned in frustration. "That has nothing to do with me."

"Fine. Then if you don't wanna sleep on the couch then I guess we can always share." Jellal smirked as he lay down on the other side of the bed.

"Whatever you do I'm not giving up on the bed." Lucy says sternly not wanting to give up.

"Whatever? Are you trying to coax me to do you, blondie?" He sneered.

"Ew. No. I rather die." Lucy frowns at his words stood up and walked quickly to the couch not forgetting to bring a pillow and covers with her.

"Then die." He says mockingly. "That would settle things up."

Lucy just scoffed at him. Lucy put the pillow at the armrest and lay down on the couch. She tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. Lucy heard a soft snoring from the blue-haired jerk. Lucy sit up and decided to write a letter to her mother and finish up another chapter of her novel.

Quietly Lucy slowly and soundleesly walkd to the study table. Taking out a piece of paper and an envelope Lucy began writing.

_Dear Mama,_

_ Is Mama doing fine up there? Are you watching over me right now? I miss you so much. Mama I think Papa really hates me. How can he love me? Mama he is marrying me off to someone I don't even know. Sure he is good-looking and hot but he is a jerk and a bastard._

_ He judge me without knowing who I am. I mean how a judgemental he is! You know Mama just know he told me to cook for him and with such arrogant tone and without a 'please' too. So I get him on by cooking inedible food but I cook seconds which edible so that I can eat safely without suffering stomach ache or such._

_ But no matter. You do know that I wrote to you a few days ago that I am already determined to run away and go to FairyTail right? Well I am even more determined now and I have even more reasons to go and find my own happiness. I hope I'll be happy there and have an entirely new family but I'm going to miss my friends here though. Hope they won't hate me for doing this._

_ Well till tomorrow Mama. Now I must continue writing my novel. Skylar is about to dump Sylvia for a misunderstanding. Even I'm getting excited on writing this particular scene._

_Goodnight, Mama_

Lucy enclosed the letter and kept it inside the third drawer which is already full of other letters that she has written to her mother. She had brought the letters from her room and keep it there.

Taking out a bundle of papers Lucy begin reading the last chapter of the story that she has written and began to construct the new chapter and forming them into crafted words.

After awhile Lucy yawned and decided to sleep after finishing just a few more pages. Looking at the time now it was already past midnight. Nodding to herself Lucy fell asleep at the table. Her pen still in her hands and her manuscript make-do as her pillow.

"Oi, sleepyhead. Wake up." Someone shouted in Lucy's ear making her jump.

"Don't shout in my ear you blue-headed jerk." Lucy yellled as she sit up at the couch. _How did I get here anyway? I'm quite sure I fell asleep at the table. Again. Geez Loke must have carried me here. Means he already knows about the bastard! Gah!_

"Well next time I will just doused you in icy water." He said coolly.

Lucy groaned. _This guy is so begging to be drowned. _Lucy went to the bathroom not forgetting to bring a set of clothes to change this time. After bathing Lucy wore the clothes which are fortunately _not dressess! Virgo I love you so much. _Lucy change into a pair of pink hot pants and dark green tube top with ruffles at the top part that covers until her belly button.

As Lucy walked out Jellal was eating breakfast. He raises his eyebrow at her clothing. Yes it must be weird for the heiress of the Heartfilia family to not wear dresses but in fact Lucy hates dresses.

"You cook?" Lucy asked as she sat at the dining table.

He nodded. "If I eat your food I'll die from stomach ache. Eat up I cook some for you too so don't whine."

Lucy ignored him and filled her plate with some bacons, sunny-side eggs and breads. They ate breakfast in silence.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Lucy asked after they had finished eating.

"Same question in mind. What do you suggest?" He replied.

"Do as my father said '_get to know each other better.'_" Lucy said.

"No thanks." Came a fast reply from the blue-headed jerk.

"Okay. Then we're going to be in a loooooooooonnnnngggg awkward silence." Lucy replied and then silence which is as Lucy said….very awkward.

The awkwardness of the silence is making Jellal feel very uncomfortable and it hasn't even been a minute!

"Fine. We'll do as you suggest." Jellal grumbled unhappily.

Lucy suddenly felt triumphant and snickered a bit. _Yes! I won. _"Alright then you first." Lucy said as she sit at the edge of the bed.

Jellal sat down also sat at the edge of the bed but the other side of the bed of course. Looking at each other with a 'whatever' expression.

"Jellal Fernandes. I am a mage and I have a girlfriend." He stress out the word 'girlfriend' which Lucy rolled her eyes too. "who is also a mage, a very powerful one and is called Titania."

"Lucy Heartfilia. Apparently I'm just a typical petty princess." Lucy said coolly.

He glared daggers at Lucy which Lucy just dismissed it away without even noting his glare. "Get serious."

"That is all about me to say. I'm just your everyday typical petty princess."

He continued glowering at Lucy which she didn't even took note of it.

* * *

**Don't you ever review?**

**And no I am not going to do the disclaimer! Why do you keep trying to rub the salt into my wounds?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter only contains crap anyway but enjoy my beloved readers!**

* * *

**_~Timeskip: After a few days~_**

It was past midnight time and Jellal was sleeping. Lucy quietly had summoned Virgo to help her pack faster and take most of her books and clothes that are still in her old room. After that Virgo put the bags in the spirit world.

_Okay. Clothes check, books check, letters to mum check, money 1 million Jewels check, whip check, keys check, restrictor….check! Okay, all set._

Opening the windows slowly she took in the area outside. _No wonder Virgo brought me to this room. It's the opposi of dads office and chamber and I could probably reach the next town in a few hours of walking then ride on a train to Magnolia._ Cautiously Lucy leapt from the window to the tree in front of the window.

Climbing down the tree Lucy began running out of the estate with a gleeful smile.

**_~Timeskip: After a few days~_**

"Finally. FairyTail." Lucy whispered to herself as she stood in front of FairyTail guild building.

"Hello. Do you have any business with FairyTail?" Said a feminine voice behind Lucy making her jumped a little.

"_Kyaaa._" Lucy turned around and saw a dazzlingly pretty scarlet haired female knight. "Um, well actually…I was..well thinking of…um.." Lucy thought hard of the female in front of her. She seemed familiar when suddenly something popped up in her mind. "Wait. You're the Titania! Erza Scarlet, right? Oh gosh! I'm Lucy."

Erza chuckled at Lucy's sudden excitedness. "Well hi again. Are you here to join FairyTail, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded tentatively. Erza grinned before dragging Lucy into the guild to the bar where MiraJane and the master can be seen.

"Master. This girl wants to join." Erza said gesturing at the coy Lucy.

The short old man studied Lucy up and down before saying. "Welcome to FairyTail. I'm the third master of FairyTail." He claimed and gulped down his beer.

"Where and what colour?" MiraJane asked bewildered Lucy.

"Huh? Uh….er….on my right hand in pink please." Lucy held out her hand. _Wow! It's MiraJane! She's talking to me. I'm talking to her!_ Lucy got her stamp and two members walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Natsu. What's your name?" The pinkette grinned like an idiot.

"Natsu as in Natsu Dragneel? The infamous 'Salamander'? Um…my name is Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Yup. Hey have you seen Igneel, Luigi?"

"Who's Igneel? And my name is Lucy." Lucy frowned a bit.

"Don't mind flame-brain here. He's just that much of an idiot. I'm Gray."

"And I'm Happy." A blue flying cat appeared shocking Lucy.

**[=.='' Am too lazy to write down the whole introduction thingy so…guess I'll just skip.]**

"Hey, Lucy. Let's form a team!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"That's a great idea, Natsu. Of course me and Gray would also be apart of it right?" Erza said.

Natsu and Gray paled. Natsu nodded his head vigorously. "Of course, ma'am!"

"That'd be nice." Lucy giggled.

**_~Timeskip: After a few weeks~_**

Lucy sighed. Lucy was sitting alone at the bar playing with her restrictor disguised as bracelet charm. Natsu was out on a solo mission, Erza was spending her time mending her armours, Gray's on a collab mission with his childhood friend from another guild.

"Mira, can you give me a vanilla strawberry milkshake?" Lucy said as she laid her head on the table.

Mira smiled. "Sure, Lucy."

Seconds later Mira gave Lucy her drink and went to serve the other people at the bar when suddenly Lucy felt sleepy. But because of a strong magical spell is at work. Lucy had loosened her restrictor enough to dispell it.

But the others went asleep right away and began snoring. Someone entered the guild and then Lucy saw Master Makarov at the second floor with his usual weird smile plastered on his face. So Lucy knew that this person is no threat.

"Mystogan." Master Makarov addressed the stranger. They seem not to notice that Lucy is not affected by the spell.

"Master Makarov. I have completed the mission." He said.

Lucy turned around and saw the starnger. He was completely covered from head to toe. There were few staffs on his back. The only part of him that wasn't covered up was where his eyes are. His hand slowly reach up to his removing the cloth and uncovered his face.

Lucy's eyes widened and pointed and accusing fingers at him. "YOU!" The master and the stranger was startled.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy snarled. Some of the guild members stirred.

"To my room. Both of you." Master Makarov said immediately and went into his office followed by Mystogan who is feeling uncomfortable from Lucy's glare.

Once they entered the room they each took a seat in front of the master's table and the guild went rowdy again as Mystogan deactivate his spell. Lucy still glared at Mystogan.

"Why are you here?" Lucy seethed.

"FairyTail is my guild." He paused. "Do I know you?"

Lucy scoffed. "Don't try to play with me, Jellal Fernandess."

Suddenly the master let out a sound of understanding. Mystogan to nodded as he understand it all. "Lucy. This is not Jellal. This is Mystogan. A look-alike of him from Edolas." The master said.

Lucy's eyes widen. "Not possible. Edolas was just a myth and even if it is real its from an alternate dimension."

"Well looks like you're wrong. I'm a living proof that Edolas is real. If I'm really am Jellal Fernandess what do you think his reaction will be, right now?" Mystogan said.

Lucy thought and looked at Mystogan in the eyes. "I guess maybe you're right." Lucy smiled.

Mystogan nodded slowly. His eyes enraptured by a pair of soulful big-brown eyes. Her smile gave a sunny golden radiance. His heart skipped a beat.

Master Makarov who is watching the two carefully mused at Mystogan. He gave a low chuckle and cleared his throat gaining attention from the both of them. Mystogan looked aside for awhile taking a long deep breath trying to recomposure himself. He then nodded at Master Makarov.

"Lucy, there's still some question in my mind. Like how did you resist and dispell Mystogan's magic? He is strong enough to go against a wizard saint." The master asked Lucy curiously.

"Easy." Lucy show them her bracelet and twisted it a little bit when suddenly Lucy's power heighten then Lucy twist it back again and the sudden rush of power disappeared. "This is called a 'Restrictor'. I'm sure master and you knew what it is right?"

The both of them nodded. Then Lucy begins explaining. "Well let's put to magic in points to picture it easier. One restrictor can hold of about 10'ooo points. Mages that have less than that and tried to wear it will feel his or her magic being drain and finally his or her life force will also be drain and the person will die." Lucy said nonchalantly. "I'm currently wearing 3 of them and my usual magic point that I'm letting out right now without loosening the restrictors are might be around 5'000?" **[Meh! I'm godmodding Lucy Heartfilia.]**

The two male mage were rendered speechless.

* * *

**I was suppose to update a little earlier today but I was way too absorb on writing Celestial Shinigami.**


End file.
